


Jealousy

by FullSunLee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm not a good writer, Its really rushed because I have alot of work and not enough sleep, Just a random fic, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSunLee/pseuds/FullSunLee
Summary: With the bouquet of flowers in his hand, Donghyuck was shaking in excitement. He felt Renjun’s hand on his back, signalling him to give them to Seongwoo. He stepped forward and bowed slightly, passing over the flowers. His cheeks flushed red as he flashed shy glances in the Seongwoo’s direction. It all came to a stop when he felt a heavy gaze upon him from his right – he looked up to find Mark giving him a glare. Oh no.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic and I don't think I'm a good writer but this idea came to my head after watching that cute video where Hyuck got all shy on MuCore and Mark gave him a glare of betrayal. Anyway, I love NCT so much, I tried to make it as canon as possible. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors!

**September 2018**

“I call dibs on giving Seongwoo hyung his flowers later.” Haechan remarked. The members of NCT Dream, minus Mark who was busy with his emceeing duties, were huddled around the monitor in their waiting room, now displaying the three emcees of Music Core starting the live show. Renjun snickered, “Literally no one is fighting with you for that task, Hyuck. We’ve been ready for this since we saw your reaction to the Sorry Sorry dance break on PD101.”

 

**August 2017**

It was true. Lee Donghyuck had chanced upon the legendary performance on television while flipping through channels one day and his eyes were immediately drawn to the amazing popping performance. After a few searches on Naver and a few performances later, he became a certified fanboy. He remembers the first time he met Seongwoo in real life – it was backstage during We Young era and the newly debuted Wanna One had visited their waiting room to greet them. It was a surreal moment that he swears to never forget.

 

Mark had witnessed the entire encounter then and seeing Donghyuck freeze before his cheeks turned red had somehow set off an unsettling feeling that coursed through his entire body. _That idiot. Why is he fanboying over some random dude’s dancing? I bet Jisung can pop better than this Ong guy._ He clung on to these thoughts unknowingly and his mood soured, which ultimately, sparked the war known to Twitter as “The Markhyuck Fight of Summer 2017”.

 

He didn’t _mean_ to be sarcastic about the guy’s abilities. He had just simply voiced out that Donghyuck had questionable taste when the boy was talking excitedly about Seongwoo’s performances. He had been exceptionally snappy at the younger, not allowing him to cuddle at night, even going to the extent of purposefully picking a fight “ _why don’t you find Seongwoo Hyung to hug instead? I’m sure he’ll be great at that too since he’s so talented in everything else.”_ Donghyuck flashed an expression of hurt and stormed out of the room, demanding that Doyoung hyung switch rooms with him because he couldn’t stand Mark’s strange antics any longer. In retrospect, Mark should have known. After many late-night “wisdom” talks with Doyoung hyung, he finally came to terms with the unsettling feeling. He was _jealous._

 

By this time, Donghyuck and him had not spoken for weeks and the said boy even changed the choreography of We Young so that he would not have to touch Mark for those 2 seconds on the shoulder. He had heard the boy remark loudly to the rest of the dreamies “Mark hyung hates any human touch so I wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot pole, be warned,” which earned many groans from the rest asking the two of them to just get over it.

 

The two finally made up after Mark couldn’t stand the silence around him and decided to apologise for his questionable behaviour. He knew that he was acting out because he was jealous that Donghyuck’s attention had been on someone else when…when he had always looked up to Mark as a role model and with admiration. Donghyuck made him promise a hundred cuddles to make up for his actions, to which he had no choice but to agree to appease the younger.

 

Over the course of the rest of the year, Mark found Donghyuck in his bed asking for cuddles almost everyday. “I’m pretty sure we’ve done more than a hundred cuddles, Hyuck-ah. You’re in deficit.” Mark said, which earned him a small pout from the younger. _Aww…he’s so cute. Wait what?_ He pulled the younger in anyway, because Mark couldn’t say no to him. When could he ever?

 

**September 2018**

With the bouquet of flowers in his hand, Donghyuck was shaking in excitement. He felt Renjun’s hand on his back, signalling him to give the flowers to Seongwoo. He stepped forward and bowed slightly, passing over the flowers. Seongwoo flashed him a big smile and mouthed a little thank you to him. Donghyuck felt his heart skip a beat and his thoughts were a running at a mile a minute “ _Oh my gosh hyung noticed me hyung noticedme hyungnoticedme”_ as he stepped back into position. The Dream members patted him a little and flashed knowing smiles at him. His cheeks flushed red as he flashed shy glances in the Seongwoo’s direction. It all came to a stop when he felt a heavy gaze upon him from his right – he looked up to find Mark giving him a glare. _Oh no._

Donghyuck, being the quick thinker, jumped into damage control mode and threw his arms around the elder boy the moment the encore song started playing. He noticed that Mark’s mood would drop whenever he talked about Seongwoo which was why he decided to avoid the topic when his hyung was around. Donghyuck sighed in relief as Mark didn’t push him off nor detach his arms, which meant the boy wasn’t _all_ that angry at him.

 

As soon as they reached the dorm that night, Mark pulled Donghyuck into his shared room with Doyoung. It was Saturday night and Doyoung had gone for EnNaNa with Johnny and Jaehyun, which meant that the two had the room to themselves for a few hours. It was their weekly routine, writing lyrics while listening to instrumentals, then recording their voices and mixing the clips together to form a “song”. Mark was in his usual zone when writing lyrics, remaining silent while bobbing his head and occasionally jotting down some phrases. Donghyuck, on the other hand, had hit a slump with his lyric writing and started to scroll through his private Twitter account. He followed some NCTzens to see what they were up to and realised that many people made GIFs of his reaction to Seongwoo today. He clicked on a link directing him to the Music Core ending on Naver and screenshotted the exact moment Seongwoo had flashed a smile at him. _Oh sweet interaction._

 

“What exactly are you doing?” Mark’s voice pierced through his reverie as he snapped up to find Mark right beside him and staring down at the now screenshotted photo displayed on his phone.

_Shit._

 

“N-Nothing hyung, are you done with the lyrics on your part?” Donghyuck stuttered as he quickly locked his phone screen.

 

Mark’s eyes narrowed. “You were happy today, weren’t you? I saw how you blushed when you handed him the bouquet.”

 

“No, not at all!”

 

“I saw it, Hyuck! And clearly so did the entire nation who was watching the broadcast!” Mark pulled out his own phone and unlocked it, displaying an article titled “NCT's Haechan fanboying on Ong Seongwu during Music Core” on Pannchoa, with many comments supporting the rise of “Onghyuck”.

 

Donghyuck gulped. “Why are you so angry anyway? It’s nothing negative for us! Wanna One is so popular anyway, it’s an honour to be mentioned in the same article as them!”

 

“It is NOT when people are going to start shipping you two together! Didn’t you see how Markniel panned out?”

 

Oh yes, Markniel. Donghyuck would never forget Markniel. He remembered how annoyed he was after watching that episode of Mark giggling like a high-school girl at everything Daniel did or said. He admits it, he was jealous, and he didn’t want Mark laughing at other charming, charismatic guys like himself.

 

Even Mark himself had hated Markniel, because of all the “Mark is only gay for taller dorky men” tweets. No, he wasn’t gay for taller dorky men. He could only perhaps be a little gay for…a certain _someone._

“Well what’s done has been done!” Donghyuck said before storming out of the room.

 

Mark sat down and sighed. He felt so many emotions in his chest so he picked up his pen and continued writing.

 

 

**A few hours later**

“Hyuck. Hyuck, open up.” Mark said as he knocked on the door to Donghyuck and Jaehyun hyung’s room. He had begged Jaehyun to swap rooms with him for the night, explaining that he had pissed the younger boy off again and needed to appease him. Jaehyun had agreed and raised a knowing eyebrow at him. “Remember, no hanky panky” he said as he trudged off to Mark’s bedroom. Mark flushed.

 

He heard footsteps and the door knob turned to reveal the younger boy standing in his pajamas. _Cute._ “Truce?” Mark had said, stretching out his arms to signal a hug. Donghyuck looked at him and walked back to his bed wordlessly. Mark followed him and shut the door after but didn’t turn around to face the younger.

 

“Look Hyuck, I’m sorry…the reason I acted the way I did, I wa – was – uh..”

 

“Jealous.” Hyuck said. Mark turned to find the younger holding his lyric notebook in his hand. “I was jealous…I – Just read this” he thrusted the notebook in the elder’s hand and ran back to his bed, pulling the covers over himself.

 

Mark looked down at the book in his hand which unmistakably contained Donghyuck’s handwriting:

 

31 May 2018

A little, jealousy

_A little jealousy_

내가 아닌 다른 사람 빤히

_The way you look at someone_

쳐다보는 눈빛

_Other than me_

 

Jealousy

_Jealousy_

 

내가 아닌 다른 사람 얘기도

_Stop talking to me about other people_

 

그만해줘 stop it

_Stop it_

 

Mark’s heart stopped – is this what Hyuck felt towards him?

 

“Hyuck. These lyrics…you wrote them?” The figure now covered in the sheets moved a little, signalling a nod.

 

_Oh my god they are both idiots._

 

Mark slipped his hand in his pockets to take out a folded piece of paper. He tapped the figure on the bed, “Hyuck. Read this.”

 

The younger’s fingers peeked out from the sheets and pulled the folded piece of paper within the fortress he created.

 

Donghyuck squinted to read the words written on the paper:

 

내가 이러는 거

Me being this way

 

이걸 사실은 즐기는 거지

I know you’re enjoying it

 

나 보란 듯이 더

As if you want me to see

 

어깰 두드려 ha ha funny

Like tapping on my shoulders, ha ha funny

 

나라서 특별히 그런 줄 알았지

I thought I was special

 

혼자 착각할 뻔 했네

I almost took it the wrong way

 

고민하다가 내 머리만 딩딩

I was thinking and now my head is spinning

 

대체 왜 그러는 건데

Why are you doing this to me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh.

 

 

_Oh._

 

OH.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyuck threw the covers away and to find Mark sitting on the bed right beside him and staring at him. “Hyung, I-”

 

Mark’s lips were on his before he could complete his sentence and they were kissing and Donghyuck felt, no – he _knew_ – that this was better than any Onghyuck interaction he could possibly get. The elder’s hand moved up to tilt his chin, deepening the kiss and the other hand moved to the younger’s waist protectively, almost _possessive._ Hyuck groaned, all this too much for him to take in. Mark pulled away and looked at Donghyuck, panting and cheeks flushed.

 

“Uh – I’m sorry. For getting jealous. I just, didn’t like that you were looking at…someone else. It was selfish of me.” Mark apologised. “I was getting all these weird feelings since last year and I was confused and when I figured I was jealous I was asking myself _why_ I was feeling this way and then I realised that I really liked you and I didn –“

 

This time it was Donghyuck’s turn to capture the elder’s lips in a chaste kiss to shut him up. “Gosh Mark hyung you really need to stop rambling when you’re nervous. I’m sorry, too, for getting jealous when you and Daniel hyung were on that show. If you can’t tell by now, I really, really like you and no handsome, popping king and facial expression master can top the awkward, unfunny rapper who uses hahaha too much in texts.”

 

“Hey!” Mark frowned at the diss.

 

Hyuck leaned forward again to reclaim Mark’s lips and felt the elder’s lips curve into a smile. _Idiot._

 

The door cracked open “Sorry just coming in quickly to get my – “ Jaehyun started and stopped as soon as he saw the two making out on the bed.

 

“TAEYONG HYUNG COME HERE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, its a wrap! The lyrics they wrote were from Monsta X's Jealousy, which is a whole bop.
> 
> If you made it this far, thank you for reading it till the end. Please leave comments so that I can further improve my writing! :)
> 
> Also, support NCT 127 for their upcoming Comeback with #Regular_Irregular!


End file.
